


Dancing in Circles

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Otabek Altin, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Partner Swapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Otabek Altin, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: They had been out to the dinner the week before, and even before the appetizer was even brought to the table, Yuri blurted out, “We want to swing with you two!”Yuuri choked on his wine as Victor chuckled-- Otabek was shaking his head.“Pardon?” Victor asked, holding his composure.“You heard me old man! We know you do that shit with hamster boy and Chris! We want to try it!” Yuri spit out, his voice all too loud for the crowded restaurant they were in.Victor lifted his finger to his lip, as if he were in deep in thought, “Hard swap? Or soft?”“Hard,” Otabek said.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victurio and OtaYuuri in this chapter

“Watch them,” Otabek whispered into his ear.

Yuuri was looking into his glass of wine, the weight of Otabek’s arm around his shoulder felt like led pushing him into the couch. Noises from the chair next to them-- distinctive, loud and wet sounding. A finger under his chin, forcing his face to look up, he could see them. 

Yuri straddled in Victor’s lap, his ass grinding down on his husband. It was hot to watch. Victor’s hands were large on Yuri’s small ass, grabbing and pulling him closer to his body. It was hard to take his eyes off of it, but it was hard to ignore the presence beside him. 

“Finish your wine,” Otabek said softly in his ear. 

It was his third glass-- but not his first time doing something like this. Just his first time with  _ them _ . Yuuri was always nervous at first. Never knowing what to do to start things. It was easier with Yuri, he knocked back two glasses of wine and just jumped in Victor’s lap. 

“I think my kitten is biting more than kissing,” Otabek whispered in his ear. 

Yuuri nodded as he finished his glass. A hand, taking his glass away, another hand turning him and tipping his face to his. Yuuri gasped as their lips touch. For all the hard exterior Otabek put off, his kiss was soft. Even when he dipped his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth, he tasted like Victor-- being as they both drank some of Victor’s whiskey. It set him at ease quickly while the the whining and moaning from Yuri only grew louder. 

“My kitten is noisy,” Otabek whispered to his mouth before kissing him again. Yuuri could tell Otabek had not shaved in a few days, it scratched at his face, but in a good way. A hand behind his head, his hair pulled gently as Otabek intensified the kiss and Yuuri was puty. Clutching at Otabek’s shirt, he moaned softly as Otabek kept the kiss steady and deep. 

  
  


_ They had been out to the dinner the week before, and even before the appetizer was even brought to the table, Yuri blurted out, “We want to swing with you two!”  _

_ Yuuri choked on his wine as Victor chuckled-- Otabek was shaking his head.  _

_ “Pardon?” Victor asked, holding his composure.  _

_ “You heard me old man! We know you do that shit with hamster boy and Chris! We want to try it!” Yuri spit out, his voice all too loud for the crowded restaurant they were in.  _

_ Victor lifted his finger to his lip, as if he were in deep in thought, “Hard swap? Or soft?”  _

_ “Hard,” Otabek said.  _

_ Victor nodded and looked over at Yuuri. He was sitting there, blushing and eyes wide. Victor leaned in and kissed him. “They would be fun to play with, what do you say?”  _

_ Yuuri could only nod.  _

  
  


“Look at them now,” Otabek said. Yuuri turned and leaned back so he was resting against Otabek. He liked how strong and broad Otabek was, though he was shorter. Yuri looked so small in Victor’s lap, his hands were up Victor’s shirt, scratching down it. Victor ran his hand down Yuri’s back, tugging his leggings down his ass. As Yuri attacked Victor’s neck, Yuuri caught Victor’s eye-- a wink. Victor smiled at him, then they saw Victor grab Yuri’s ass cheeks, spreading them, putting that little pink hole right on display. 

Yuuri gasped as it seemed Yuri only moaned louder as he made loud kissing sound against Victor’s neck. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get your chance with him eventually,” Otabek said. 

  
  


_ “So how are we doing this?” Yuri asked.  _

_ “You brought this up Koneko-chan, how do you two want it?” Victor asked.  _

_ Yuri sat back and looked at Otabek-- almost surprised they had gone along with it. Leaning in, Yuri whispered to Otabek, then Otabek whispered back.  _

_ “We want to fuck both of you, but not like in a group thing… well at first,” Yuri said.  _

_ Victor nodded and Yuuri felt the squeeze of his hand on his knee under the table. “Ok, we will pair off. Koneko-chan, me and you. Otabek, you and my Yuuri.”  _

_ Yuuri knew he was blushing, but he had to admit he was a bit excited about it all.  _

  
  


“I hear you have stamina,” Otabek whispered low in his ear. Yuuri was leaning against Otabek as his hand was working under the collar of his shirt, running down his chest, playing with his nipple. It made his squirm a bit at how slow Otabek took things. Seeing how Yuri attacked Victor, it made him wonder how these two worked so well. 

“I want to fuck you, cum deep inside of you, but I don’t want you to get off,” Otabek whispered as he nipped at Yuuri’s ear. “No, I want you to fuck me afterwards, my cum slipping out your ass as you do it.”

Yuuri gasped and moaned at the idea. His hand was high on Otabek’s thigh, feeling how hard and thick his leg was. The higher Yuuri’s hand moved, the lower Otabek’s was moving. 

“My kitten has no stamina, I bet he cums before Victor even touches his dick,” Otabek said, laying a warm wet kiss on his neck. 

It was enough to make Yuuri turn back around, his hand cupping Otabek’s cock in his jeans, feeling he was large-- like Victor was. Taking his face into his hands, he felt the stubble on Otabek’s cheeks as he pulled his face to his, tasting him, kissing him. 

“I can last a long time,” Yuuri whispered to his mouth, moving his hand to press his palm on Otabek’s cock over his jeans. The low grumble from Otabek made his cock only harder. Yuuri could be very passionate, Victor would claim it was always his weakness. So responsive and open when the mood hit him. 

The mood had steam rolled him. 

More sounds coming from the chair next to them only heightened Yuuri’s desire. Moving, he found himself straddling Otabek’s lap, his palm still rubbing over Otabek’s jeans, feeling his hard cock beneath. Warm breath on his face as he looked between them, the button on Otabek’s jean only begging to be released as Yuuri palmed him more. Hands on his hips, squeezing, had Yuuri roll his hips, moving his hand, their cocks rubbed when he did this. A deep breath in and Yuuri cupped Otabek’s face in his hands, kissing him, rocking his hips. 

Loud moaning sounds came from the chair next to them, both turning their faces, cheeks pressed together as they saw Yuri clutching Victor’s shirt, his eyes closed as he came all over Victor’s shirt. “Told you my kitten has no control,” Otabek whispered. “But he has fast recovery.” 

Yuri was draped against Victor’s shoulder, his body limp as he whimpered softly. Large hands rubbing down his back, pushing sweaty hair back as Victor smiled sweetly over at him. Yuuri gulped, with Yuri recovering, Victor’s attention was on them. 

He knew Victor was watching him. Rocking his hips, rubbing their cocks together, he ran his hands through Otabek’s hair-- thick and wavy, opposite of Victor’s hair. This kiss was all tongue, Yuuri wanted Victor to see everything. Let him see his tongue dance with Otabek’s tongue, let him see Otabek’s hands now squeezing his ass.

Pushing at his shoulders, Yuuri found himself pushed down onto the couch cushions, and Otabek looking down at him. He knew his face was flushed, be it the wine, or the fact their cocks were still rubbing through their jeans as Otabek pinned him down. Hands on his wrist, and Yuuri was long gone. If there was something he liked, it was being held down. Warm lips on his neck, and Yuuri moans softly. Otabek was heavy, like Victor was. His body smaller and more compact, but the impact of it being pressed into Yuuri made his body burn. Otabek was slow, precise-- patient, almost too patient. Yuuri felt his cock rub again through his jeans and moaned. His arousal was fully flamed, yet Otabek kept worrying a spot on his neck before moving lower, holding his wrist down on the couch cushions. 

“You aren’t impatient like my kitten is, are you?” Otabek asked as Yuuri found himself almost whining, arching his body more into Otabek’s. He did not want to be impatient, he wanted to hold out longer, but there were moans coming from the chair next to them. Otabek’s body so tightly pressed to his-- he was losing all resolve. 

Shaking his head, their mouth met again. When Otabek finally let go of his wrist, it was impulse that had Yuuri wrap his arms around Otabek, holding him tighter, closer. 

  
  


_ “You think we can do this, Vitya?” Yuuri asked that night when they got home.  _

_ Victor removed his tie he was wearing and smiled at Yuuri. He wished he had the confidence his husband did. It radiated around him. As Victor walked forward, placing his hands on Yuuri’s hips, kissing the top of his forehead. “We have done this before.”  _

_ “But that was Phichit and Chris! Do they even count? I mean, that first time was in Switzerland and we were all so drunk and in the hot tub…” _

_ “Exactly. None of that was planned, it just happened.” _

_ “But it seems like you are planning this,” Yuuri said.  _

_ “Well of course, but we did plan that trip after the season was up with Chris and Phichit. It just seemed more natural since we had that weekend in Switzerland,” Victor explained, wrapping his arms around Yuuri. “Plus, I have seen you cut eyes at Otabek before.”  _

_ Yuuri had to blush. How was it he had the most beautiful man in the world, but he still looked at others? He told himself he could always appreciate how people looked and nothing more.  _

_ “We don’t have too,” Victor whispered.  _

_ “I kind of… want too,” Yuuri whispered.  _

_ “Me too.”  _

_ Yuuri never knew this side of him. It had for so long just been him watching Victor, loving him from afar. Now he was married to him. Something about watching Victor with another man turned Yuuri on so much-- and Yuuri knew Victor loved sharing him in return. It was something they did not always do, but never turned down a good opportunity.  _

_ “We will play the night by ear, and see how it goes, ok?” Victor said.  _

  
  


Otabek’s hands were magic. Yuuri always marveled at how large Victor’s hands were on his body, but something in the way Otabek touched him, made his insides turn. For as strong and muscular he was, his touch was barely there, teasing his skin, making his crave more. It was consuming, exquisite and Yuuri was losing his mind. A loud cry escaping his lips as Otabek pinched his nipple, making Otabek smirk at him. 

“Victor was right about you,” Otabek said, “So responsive, I like that.” 

Yuuri had to moan again as Otabek pinched his nipple, plucking it between his fingers. His hands were so warm against his skin, Yuuri wanted them everywhere. He felt like begging, but bit his lip to keep from doing so. He knew Yuri was impatient, and he knew Otabek was the teasing type. Every move of Otabek’s hand, his shirt rose higher and higher. Kisses across his chest, a mouth covering his other nipple. The small mewl leaving Yuuri’s mouth, no matter how hard he bit down on his lip. 

Gasping, Yuuri knew his lungs were going to explode. There was not enough air to breath and Otabek was sucking it all out of his body. Even with the moans starting back up next to them, Yuuri was only focused on Otabek, his mouth tormenting his body. 

“Otabek,” Yuuri moaned out. 

He could almost feel Otabek smile against his chest before he looked up at him. His eyes so large and dark staring at him. Lifting up, Otabek kissed him softly and chuckled. 

“I was wondering how long you would go,” Otabek whispered. 

Hands tugging at his shirt, his pants, Yuuri was soon naked on the couch. Otabek laid back over him, his clothes pressed to his skin. 

“Now you and my kitten are both naked,” Otabek said. 

Turning his head, Yuuri saw where Victor was two fingers, knuckle deep in Yuri’s ass, the wet sounds mixing with their kissing and Yuri’s whining. Slim hips rocking over Victor as he did so. Yuuri wanted that for himself, he wanted Otabek in him, thrusting and pulling at him. Turning his gaze back in Otabek’s direction, he hooked a leg around his waist, pushing their bodies closer as he kissed him. He put his need and hunger into his kiss. Sometimes the words for what he wanted to say could not be found, but he could express them other ways. 

Even as his hands pulled at Otabek’s shirt, Yuuri felt his patience dissolve, he could only take so much. It may have seemed eager, but in truth, he was. The want for Otabek’s skin next to his was growing with each touch, kiss. 

Breath. Skin. Touch. Kiss. 

Nothing was enough at that moment. It seemed like a miracle Yuuri was able to break the kiss long enough to pull Otabek’s shirt off. His lips swollen as he looked down, Yuuri pouted his lips, wanting Otabek’s back on him. 

The crave for skin on skin contact did not happen. Otabek had risen off of him, standing at the couch. Yuuri watched as he undid his pants, slipping them off, his underwear too. He had to marvel over Otabek’s body. It was tightly formed and compact. Each muscle clearly defined as he worked himself back on the couch, but not overtop of Yuuri. His warm mouth bathed at his stomach, tickling where his cheeks had the slightest stubble to them. Yuuri ran his fingers through Otabek’s hair again, scratching his nails along his undercut. 

  
  


_ “Are you both clean?” Otabek had asked.  _

_ Another not appropriate dinner question, but what was appropriate any more? Sure enough, talking about swapping partners at dinner did not fall into that category. Victor’s hand squeezed at Yuuri’s nee and a chuckle came from Victor.  _

_ “Of course we are. Tested a month ago, and only been with each other since then.” _

_ Yuri had taken a bite of his food, not even bother to finish chewing before speaking, “Well we are good, too! We just got our results back.”  _

_ “You planned this, Koneko-chan?” Victor asked.  _

_ “We wanted to be prepared,” Otabek replied.  _

_ “And if we said no?” Victor asked.  _

_ Yuri shrugged, “We would have found another couple.”  _

_ Victor playfully gasped before grabbing his wine, sipping it. Yuuri knew Yuri was only spitting out words to save face. A gentle smile across the table from Otabek only made Yuuri’s face light up in a blush.  _

  
  


Yuuri arched his back as Otabek’s mouth trailed down his body. Sucking at his hip, Yuuri knew a mark would bloom there-- something to remind him later. Otabek’s mouth was wet and warm against his skin. He could feel his breath as he moved over his hip, down to his inner thigh. 

“Watch them,” Otabek said as he started sucking and biting the sensitive soft skin of Yuuri’s thigh. “Don’t take your eyes off of them.” 

Turning his head, Yuuri watched as Yuri now was on his knees on the floor, Victor’s cock large in his hands, his pink mouth licking and sucking. Locking gazes with his husband again, he saw how Victor had a tight grip in Yuri’s hair. Victor was shirtless now, his chest covered in a blush as Yuri’s head started to bob up and down on Victor’s cock. He noticed Yuri couldn’t even take half of him down his throat and used his hands to rub Victor’s shaft. 

The sensations going on with his body, watching his husband and Yuri-- a gasp escaped his mouth when Otabek suddenly swallowed his cock. Grabbing at the pillow on couch, Yuuri moaned out loudly, never taking his eyes off Victor. Yuri was lewdly making slurping noises with his mouth, at times gagging for trying to hard. He noticed Victor would run his fingers through Yuri’s hair, even massage his jaw at times. 

Otabek on the other hand, didn’t seem to ever tire out. He could take Yuuri all the way down the back of his throat, hold him there then slowly suck back up, his tongue would dance around his cock head before going back down again. Yuuri was so lost in his husband’s eyes and Otabek mouth, a wet finger sliding into him only made him moan out more. Reaching out, Yuuri ran his fingers through Otabek’s hair again, his mind and body were being taken over. 

The more Otabek worked him open, the more he sucked him down. Yuuri found a pace for his hips, and Otabek didn’t seem to mind him lightly thrusting into his mouth, he seemed to almost welcome it. The humming vibrations around his cock making his gut twist and his sides tingle. 

“You are so beautiful like that, my Yuuri,” Victor said, running his fingers through Yuri’s hair as he did. 

Yuuri could only part his lips, breath heavy and reach a hand out, allowing Victor to take it for a moment and squeeze it. He could almost hear Yuri growling as he let off of Victor’s cock, pulling at his pants. Victor squeezed his hand again, then helped Yuri lower and remove his pants. 

There was so much going on, overwhelming Yuuri’s senses. Otabek was pure magic the way his mouth moved on his cock, Yuri was climbing back on top of Victor as Otabek spread his fingers, curling them, making Yuuri cry out. 

A loud wet sound as Otabek sucked up his cock with a tight suction, rolling his tongue around his cockhead one last time, then letting his cock fall from his mouth-- it hit heavy on his lower abdomen with a wet sound. “Yura,” Otabek called out, “Wait.” 

Yuuri heard Yuri growl out and look over his shoulder. “Hurry the hell up then!” 

He did not know where to look. Otabek was climbing back up his body, pushing his legs back, bending his knees. He could feel the hardness of Otabek where his fingers had just been, teasing him, pressing but not entering. Looking back over, Yuri was grabbing Victor’s cock, rubbing it against his ass, rolling his body, biting at Victor’s lip. 

“Together,” Otabek said. 

A simple nod was all Yuri did as he released Victor’s lip from his teeth and turn to look over his shoulder. Otabek and Yuri stared into each other’s eyes as Victor smiled warmly at him. He never go of his gaze, even as Otabek slowly pressed into and Yuri sunk down on Victor’s cock. He felt so full, yet he watched his husband blow a kiss in his direction before a finger under his chin brought him back to the man fucking him. 

“Now you look at me,” Otabek said, kissing him gently, circling his hips slowly. “I am the one fucking you.” Yuuri could only moan as he felt every movement Otabek was making. It was slow and pure agony. Yuuri moaned as he heard the slap of skin rapidly next to him, knowing Yuri was bouncing as hard as he could on Victor’s lap.  

Four completely different sounds from four men echoed around the room. Different rhythms as skin slapped to skin, wet sounds, kisses being shared. Yuuri couldn’t take his eyes off of Otabek, that intense glare he always held was even more so, but different. It made everything more demanding with him. Every thrust, push and pull only seem to go deeper into him. His rhythm was slow and hard, hitting his sensitive core at each push. Yuuri was crying out, pulling Otabek to him, raking his nails down his back with each plunge. 

“You are… not to… cum,” Otabek breathed out. “I mean it… I want you to… fuck me.” 

Yuuri could only whine as Otabek said those words in his ear, his voice was so low and raspy as his body moved over him, every muscle in his body wound tightly and corded. Grunts and groans before Otabek’s body started to shake and collapse on him. Yuuri held him tightly, his fingers trailing down his sweaty back. They were still connected and he could feel each pulse of Otabek’s cock as he breathed heavily into his ear. 

His cock ached so badly, Otabek had abused his prostate to the point his abdomen was a wet mess from his leaking everywhere. He knew if he quickly opened Otabek and fucked him, it would not last, and he told Otabek he could last a long time. Running his fingers back up Otabek’s back to his neck, he kissed his cheek. 

The room had grown quiet and only their breathing could be heard. Looking over, Yuuri saw where Victor was still deep inside Yuri, but Yuri was draped once again against this body. Victor was still hard and Yuri started to whimper against Victor’s shoulder. 

“I’m not done with you yet, Koneko-chan” Victor whispered to Yuri, smiling at him as he said so. Yuuri knew Victor could go almost as long as he could, they spent many nights wearing the other out. It was not something Yuri was use too. Using his hands, Victor grabbed Yuri’s ass and held him tightly as he stood up, pushing Yuri against the wall. Every muscle down Victor’s back flexed as he held Yuri tightly, moving his hips. There were deep red lines down Victor’s back and shoulders, even as Yuri cried out and bit down on Victor’s shoulder. They looked marvelous together. Yuri’s thin legs wrapped tightly around Victor while Victor never stopped fucking into him. 

Otabek started to move, and Yuuri kissed him quickly, feeling his cock slip out. As Otabek rose to his knees, Yuuri sat up, kissing him again. Otabek looked worn out, but Yuuri was still hard, and ready for his turn. Using his hands, he turned Otabek, pressed his chest to the back of the couch, and knelt down on the floor. Grabbing Otabek’s ass cheeks, it did not surprise him how firm they were, his fingers barely sinking in as he spread them wide. Otabek was already panting before Yuuri leaned in, and tentatively licked up the center. 

Loud screams and cries from Yuri echoed around the room. Yuuri had to smile to himself as he when he went to lick again, a low moan came from Otabek.

“You found my weakness,” Otabek mumbled. 

Taking that cue, Yuuri wrapped his lips around Otabek’s rim, using his tongue to tease and prod gently. Otabek opened up easily to him, using his thumb to press down and his tongue to follow. The more he worked his tongue into Otabek, the louder his moans got. He could feel him tremble under his hands and Yuuri continued, never slowing down. Lapping his tongue in and out, Yuuri was only encouraged more by the sounds from Otabek. Grabbing for the lube, Yuuri coated his fingers as his tongue worked in and out of Otabek. 

Switching over to his fingers, he could feel how open Otabek already was. Twirling and curving his fingers, he found the spot that made Otabek claw at their couch, moan louder than he had before. Kissing his lower back, Yuuri quickly scissored his fingers, making sure he was ready. Otabek’s hand was already under him, stroking his cock as Yuuri slipped his fingers out, coated his cock with lube and stood up. 

Indeed, Otabek’s cum was slipping from his ass when he grabbed at his hips, lined his cock up and slowly pushed into Otabek. Yuuri had gotten so lost in Otabek, he had not seen how Yuri and Victor had fallen to the floor, Yuri folded in half, so small under Victor as Victor cried out, his body shaking. 

Otabek was so tight around him, clenching at every push Yuuri did. This was where his stamina came in. Soft moans coming from Otabek which each thrust, every brush of his prostate. Sweat covered them both, and Yuuri continued his steady, brutal pace. Yuuri could feel his body warming up more and more, his desire filling him with every moan from Otabek. 

Leaning over, Yuuri grabbed at Otabek’s shoulders, “Your cum… is slipping down… my leg.” 

A loud moan came from Otabek and Yuuri slammed into him hard. His body was getting tired, his mind was flooded with need. Gripping those hips even harder, he knew he would leave his fingerprints there. More trembles and broken moans from Otabek as his hand left his cock and went to grab back at the couch.

A hand on his back brought his awareness back to where they where. Victor was standing next to him, cupping his face as his hips continued to thrust into Otabek. 

“You are a dream to watch,” Victor said before capturing his lips. 

Kissing his husband and fucking Otabek, it was just too much. His body gave out on him, instantly he was releasing deep into Otabek, letting off Victor’s mouth to moan. His body shook as he fell on Otabek’s back. Victor chuckled as Otabek and Yuuri fell to the couch. His mind was dizzy and his body vibrating. 

Once his vision settled and Yuuri grabbed his glasses, he saw Yuri about passed out on the chair. His hair was a mess, his body a bright pinkish color, his cock thoroughly spent. Otabek had his head rest back on the couch, his arm over his eyes, chest still rising and falling where he was trying to breath properly. 

Victor walked through and put some water bottles on the coffee table and Yuuri scooted over so Victor could sit next to him. The familiar weight of his arm over his shoulder, a kiss on his forehead-- all was good.

“This was fun,” Yuuri said. 

“Da, though I think they are worn out,” Victor chuckled out. 

“Fuck yeah we are,” Yuri growled out. “You two are insatiable!” 

Otabek chuckled and dropped his arm. He could see him looking longingly at Yuri. It only took a moment before Yuri, even on wobbly legs, made his way over to Otabek, curling around him. 

“It is ok, we will switch up again… just not tonight. Need to recover,” Yuri mumbled, his head nuzzling into Otabek’s face. 

Yuuri could only laugh as he rested against his husband. A quick look over at Otabek, he couldn’t help but see the smile on his face as he hugged Yuri and looked at him. 

“You do know, our shower holds four people easily,” Victor said. 

Otabek and Yuri sat up, both smiling at them as they grabbed their water bottles. Yuuri knew this night was not over just yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YuuYu and OtaVic

They had brought out a fruit and cheese platter after Yuuri got everyone thick, warm robes. More wine was poured and Yuuri couldn’t help but stare up at his husband lovingly. He knew they had a solid relationship, and he knew he would love no one as much as he did Victor. Even as they curled up on the couch, Victor would hand feed him bites of fruit and cheese, holding his glass of wine for him-- Yuuri knew he was spoiled, but he knew Victor loved doing things for him. It had taken some time to get used too, now it came so natural.

It was such a treasure to have someone you were this secure with. There was a point in Yuuri’s life when he had doubts, concerns-- but not anymore. Every day, Victor only showed how much Yuuri meant to him.

Yuri was leaned up against Otabek, talking about all the ways Lilia would torture him in his ballet classes. Yuuri had to giggle softly as his lips wrapped around a grape and his husband’s finger. If Yuri would just listen in class, Lilia wouldn’t be so hard on him. He also knew, Lilia was only hard on him because she cared. It still didn’t stop Yuri from bitching and complaining every day about it.

Otabek had to be a patient man. The way Yuri would get into his gripes and woes of the ballet class, the more fired up he got. Sitting up, arms waving around, his robe falling off his shoulder, he was clearly distressed over it all. Otabek would just nod, then lean forward and kiss him into silence.

They both loved seeing Yuri settle into someone. It had taken some time to get those two to even admit they had feelings for one another. A year almost. After the Barcelona skate, Victor and Yuuri only encouraged Yuri having other friends, people he could talk too. Yuri was selfish, loud and demanding, but Otabek seem to only love that side of him, and he was so good at calming Yuri down, it made his heart swell thinking about it.

Everything was coming slowly together for them all.

  


_“So pig, lemme ask you something.”_

_“What is that?” Yuuri said as he gathered his bag and started to walk out the ballet studio. They would meet Otabek and Victor at the ice and do afternoon practice. He had taken to going to the ballet studio with Yuri in the mornings, and looked forward to it._

_“Does it… you know, get weird?” Yuri asked, a bright pink spreading on his face._

_“Does what get weird?”_

_“You know, like afterwards with Chris and hamster boy… what was that like?”_

_He finally realized where Yuri was going with this. It was a concern with Yuuri too the next morning they had woken up. Would things be different with Chris and Phichit? Could they still be friends? They had all been so intimate that night, yet now the sun rose, and new light shone on the day._

_“Ok let me ask you this Yurio, is it weird with you and Otabek?”_

_“Well no, that is different.”_

_“How is that different?”_

_“Well I’m his boyfriend for starters,” Yuri said, rolling his eyes._

_“And did you two ever kiss before making it final?” Yuuri asked, crossing his arms, already knowing the answer._

_“Well we had been fucking for a few weeks before… oh….” Yuri said, finally understanding._

_He could only laugh. Yuuri knew this was new grounds for Yuri, and he was glad Yuri brought it up to him._

_“And you know, as we talked about, if anyone feels uncomfortable, just yell out ‘Yakov’ and it all stops. Nothing will change between us,” Yuuri said, playfully elbowing Yuri. “Regardless, our friendship is most important.”_

_Yuri nodded his head and they decided to walk to their next practice. He liked his mornings he had with Yuri._

_“So what about afterwards?” Yuri asked._

_Yuuri could only shrug, “You just act… normal.”_

_“Is that how you and hamster boy are?”_

_“Exactly.”_

  


“So this shower…” Yuri said, the cheese and fruit plate almost completely gone now.

“Dah, figured you would want to clean up a bit before bed,” Victor said.

“We got the guest room all straight for you two,” Yuuri said, “and we figured we could all go for breakfast in the morning since we don’t have training till afternoon.”

Otabek nodded, finishing off his glass of wine. It still made Yuuri blush a bit, watching his lips as he licked off a drop of wine from it. He kept imaging Otabek’s mouth and how it worked him into a complete mess. It was weird how a moment with someone had you look at them completely different. There was a side to Otabek that Yuuri did not know existed. How easily Otabek could come undone, how easily Otabek could work him. Otabek caught his eye and the corner of his mouth smiled at him and Yuuri could only feel the blush creep back up his cheeks.

“Yeah, I need to shower… I feel sticky,” Yuri said as he went to stand up, putting his hands on his lower back, stretching backwards a bit.

A pat on his knee, and Yuuri moved so Victor could get up. He grabbed the platter they had the food out on, and Yuuri followed with the empty wine glasses. Victor set it all in the sink, then turned and cupped his chin in his hand. A soft smile and he was kissing him gently.

“You looked so beautiful tonight,” Victor said.

Pressing his face into Victor’s robe, it still got to him when Victor said those things to him. Wrapping his arms around Victor, they stood quietly for a moment in the kitchen embracing.

“So how do you work this damn thing?” Yuri yelled from down the hall, already at the bathroom.

Victor laughed and kissed the top of his head. “I swear he has no patience.”

“Would you expect anything less?” Yuuri asked.

Victor took his hand and led him down the hallway. He did love the flat that Victor had. It was only two bedrooms, but large. He remembered the first time he saw the bathroom, he just stood there, shocked. The tub was large enough to comfortably fit two people, and the shower stall even larger. There were different shower heads around the walls and different knobs turned them on. At the back side of the shower, a bench where you could change the knobs and make it a steam bath. Yuuri always joked with Victor that he married him for his bathroom.

Once they stepped into the bathroom, Yuri was already naked, in the shower looking at the knobs and handles. Otabek was just casually looking around the room.

“Seriously, do I need to take a fucking class on how to start the shower?” Yuri asked.

Yuuri had to laugh as he felt the same way when he first stepped in there. Hanging up his robe, he joined Yuri in the shower and started up the water. The good thing was, he could start a different showerhead at a time, let it warm up, move under the warm water and slowly start the others.

Victor loved everything large and grand, and he made sure his entire flat was that way. At times it overwhelmed Yuuri, sometimes just a simple shower after practice and he felt the large shower stall was being wasted by him just using one shower head and a small corner of the stall. Times like this, once Victor and Otabek joined them, he was glad.

It was not crowded, but they easily bumped into one another. Victor had gotten the body wash he kept on the shower shelf and started to lather up sponges and pass them around. Yuuri loved the rich spicy smell of the soap, and once Victor found out Yuuri loved it, he ordered bottles of it.

A hand on his shoulder and Yuuri spun around to see Yuri staring at him.

“Let me jerk you off,” Yuri bluntly said.

He could only blink. Hadn’t they all just fucked already?

“C’mon pig! Yours is the only cock I haven’t touched here yet!” Yuri said, his hand on Yuuri’s waist, fingers pressing into his skin.

Looking over at Victor, he saw the small smile and nod from him. Turning back to Yuri, he cupped his chin and lifted his face up, brushing his lips over Yuri’s, he could feel Yuri’s hand moving on his hip, where his cock hung limp between his legs.

“You know, Koneko-chan, he already got off once, will take more than a hand job to get him off again,” Victor said.

“Does the same go for you?” Otabek asked Victor.

Victor turned to Otabek, “Yes”  was all he replied with.

It was always hard to angle your head in the shower so you did not drown as you kissed someone under the water. Pushing Yuri back so he was against the tile, the water ran down his back, and not on their faces. He knew what Yuri wanted to touch, but he took his wrist and pinned them to the wall. Let him wait a bit more.

He kissed Yuri harder this time, licking at his bottom lip. When Yuri went to bite at him, Yuuri pulled back.

“No biting,” Yuuri said.

A glare is what he was met with as Yuri snapped his teeth at him.

“I mean it, Yurio, no biting,” Yuuri said, firmer this time.

Yuri groaned, but Yuuri leaned in to kiss him again. This time it was just their mouth and tongue. It was not that Yuuri had a problem with biting, he was just not in the mood for it. He really wasn’t all for the pain factor, except a few isolated incidents. That was not what he wanted. Victor was more the type that got into the clawing and biting.

The steam built up around them as their wet bodies slid against each other. Yuri was hard again almost instantly. Pressing against his hip. He felt his cock start to swell slowly. It seemed the harder he held Yuri’s wrist against the tile, the more he moaned and whined into his mouth.

  


_The four of them had hung out, a lot. Even though Yuri and Otabek now shared a place a few blocks away, they were always over for dinner._

_“You know, Yurio, you have your own flat,” Yuuri would tease as they chopped vegetables for dinner. It was nights like this he felt he had a real family. They had grown so close in the last few years. Having Otabek move to Russia had been great. Yuri didn’t seem as lonely and he didn’t feel like a third wheel with him and Victor._

_“Yeah, we have no food,” Yuri said._

_“Cause you won’t go to the store,” Otabek said as he came into the kitchen, kissing Yuri’s cheek._

_“Asshole! It is your turn to go!” Yuri growled out._

_“I went last time,” Otabek said._

_“And I gave you a blow job the other day as a bribe to go!” Yuri said._

_“I told you, it was your turn,” Otabek said, grabbing a slice of pepper and leaving to go back out to the living room where Victor was going over music for new programs._

_“Yurio, are you being stubborn again?” he asked._

_“No! That asshole thinks it is my turn when I went last and got his damn beer he wanted,” Yuri said._

_He had to shake his head. He liked that Otabek would stand up to Yuri and not back down. It was what Yuri needed, someone to challenge him. He knew Victor and Yakov always gave into Yuri, making him spoiled and sometimes entitled. With Otabek around, he forced Yuri to do things on his own._

_Even on nights like this, since they were always at dinner, they always paired off and cooked. Tonight was Yuuri and Yuri’s turn. They were doing a simple stir fry, but sometimes just being there, doing simple things like chopping vegetables-- it was something he looked forward too._

  


Victor had cupped Otabek’s chin, towering over him. He liked looking down and seeing dark eyes stare up at him. His cock in his hand, he stroked it hard, leaning down to kiss between Otabek’s eyes before pushing him to his knees.  He had turned off one of the shower heads so they would not get soaked as he did this.

“You want to suck my cock, don’t you?” Victor asked, loved the power he seem to have over Otabek. He had watched Otabek make Yuuri a mess, but he also saw how easily he gave into Yuuri. It was hard for Victor to submit, and he only did so for Yuuri.

Otabek nodded, his eyes staring at his cock. Victor had his hand wrapped around his shaft, stroking it slowly, tapping Otabek’s bottom lip with it. The way Otabek would just open his mouth, tongue hanging out, made Victor want to shove his cock deep into his throat.

No, he wanted Otabek to beg for it. Taking his hand out of Otabek’s wet hair, he hooked his thumb in his cheek, pulling his lip to the side, rubbing his cock head along his bottom lip. Otabek was already drooling. Spit slowly slipping out the side of his mouth as Victor pulled at his lip.

He only allowed the head of his cock into Otabek’s mouth, dragging it on his tongue then pulling back out. Stroking his cock more, Otabek watching, he removed his thumb and push two fingers into Otabek’s mouth.

“Show me how you would suck me,” Victor said.

Otabek stared him in the eyes as his lips wrapped around his fingers, his tongue swirling around his fingers as he gently sucked them. Pushing them further into his throat, Victor liked there was no gagging when he did so. Yuri had gagged quite a bit that night, but then again, so did Yuuri when they first got together.

There was spit coming out of Otabek’s mouth, he did not take him to be a messy one when he did this-- it was a pleasant surprise. Taking his eyes off Otabek for a moment, stroking his cock more, he looked over at Yuuri.

Yuri still looked so small pressed to the wall and Yuuri pressed against him. They had been kissing for some time, Yuuri held those thin wrist tightly as they softly moaned between them. It was a exciting to see this, and it was something Victor had secretly fantasize about for quite awhile.

Yuri had been so aggressive with him, but he saw that Yuuri had taken control over him, and planned to keep it.

“Looks like someone is taming your kitten,” Victor said, never taking his fingers from Otabek’s mouth. Slapping his cock gently to Otabek’s cheek, the stubble on his cheek gave his cock a good sensation when he did so. Yuuri couldn’t seem to grow but a little hair on his chin, and he did like it when Chris was with him-- all that facial hair, getting messy and filthy.

Pulling his fingers out, Otabek’s mouth opened, willingly wanting him. The water steamed up all around them, Yuri was making the cutest whining noises as Yuuri had him still pressed to the wall at his mercy, and Victor was ready to fuck Otabek’s face.

Holding the base of his cock, he pushed it into Otabek’s mouth, to the side, letting his cheek stretch around the head of his cock. Laying his hand on Otabek’s cheek, he could feel the push each time he did it. Otabek never closed his mouth, left it open for him to slowly push in and out, pressing his cheek each time.

“Perfect,” Victor said, moving his hand to grab his hair. “I saw how well you took my husband’s cock, let’s see how you handle mine.”

Changing the angle of his cock, he started to press into Otabek’s mouth, slowly as he did not really want to gag him. Nothing happen the deeper went till Otabek’s nose was pressed against his pubes.

“Fuck,” Victor groaned. _This_ was not something he had expected. Pulling slowly back out, he could see the tears in Otabek’s eyes as he looked up him. Running his thumb under his eye, he had to smile down at him. “Oh, maybe I was wrong, I always took our kitten to be the cockslut… I think it is you more than anything.”

Pushing in and out of Otabek’s mouth, it was wet, sloppy and the noises Otabek made in his throat made his balls tighten up as he did so. It had been quite some time since he had a chance to face fuck someone.

 

_“So you are really ok with all this?” Victor asked Otabek as they tied their skates, waiting for Yuuri and Yuri to come from ballet._

_“Yeah… I mean at first I thought Yura had lost his mind. He just blurted it out one night,” Otabek said. “But the more I thought about it…” he shrugged._

_“So you are ok watching Yurochka be fucked by someone else?” Victor asked._

_“No, not just ‘someone’, but you two. I am ok with that.”_

_Sitting up, Victor looked over at Otabek. He had gotten to know him better since he moved here. He saw how he took care of Yuri, and how happy he made him._

_“Not everyone can handle it, you know?”_

_“Well, I had read up on it… some places said we need a mutual safe word,” Otabek said._

_“Exactly!” Victor said, glad Otabek was not going into this blind, “We always used the word ‘Yakov’.”_

_Otabek snorted._

_“No! Seriously! Imagine getting all hot and bothered and someone yelling that man’s name!” Victor laughed out._

_At that moment, they both looked over where Yakov was glaring into the newspaper, scratching at his arm._

_“You do have a point,” Otabek said._

_“Though in all honesty, think this through. It is not for everyone,” Victor said, placing his hand on Otabek’s knee._

_Otabek nodded, turned to look at Victor, “Like I said, I trust you two… with my life.”_

 

Once Yuuri was able to get Yuri not to bite, their kisses were so wet and sloppy. Yuri had finally worked his hand around his cock, stroking him. Yuuri was so hard at this point, and Yuri was so fast with his hand. He wanted to tell him to slow down, but he did not want to break their kiss either.

Moving his hand, he put it over Yuri’s and slowed him down. At this rate, Yuri would have pulled his dick off. Once Yuri got an easier rhythm going, Yuuri grabbed for his cock. How he could get it up so easily after cumming so many times was beyond him. The moment he stroked him, Yuri let off his mouth and hissed.

“Is it too much?” Yuuri asked, kissing him gently.

“I’m a little sore,” Yuri breathed out, his body pink from the steam and arousal.

Moving his hand off his cock, Yuuri rolled his balls gently, watching Yuri press his head back to the tile of the wall. Kissing around his neck, Yuuri liked how thin his neck was. He kept his hands tender on Yuri’s balls as he kissed around his neck, licking droplets of water than were running down his neck and collarbones.

“Can I fuck you?” Yuuri whispered in his ear.

“Only if the old man calls off practice tomorrow,” Yuri said loud enough for Victor to hear. “I’m not going to be able to fucking walk right.”

Both of them looked in the direction where Victor was currently thrusting his cock down Otabek’s throat.

“Fine… just don’t… expect… it… again,” Victor panted out, never stopping his assault on Otabek’s mouth.

“Fuck,” Yuri breathed out, “That is hot as hell!”

Yuuri had to agree. Seeing Otabek on his knees, Victor’ grabbing his hair and thrusting into his mouth-- it was turning them both on even more. Neither could take their eyes off the two. Yuri’s hand slowed to the point of just holding his cock while they watched. Victor looked over, winking at them both, then thrusted again, pushing Otabek’s face into his crotch.

“I think they are ready to be fucked again, my love,” Victor said as he ran his thumb under Otabek’s eye, smearing his tears away.

He could only nod as he watched Victor help Otabek back up to standing. Taking a moment, Victor cupped the side of Otabek’s face, “You did so good,” then they were kissing deeply. The way Otabek clutched to Victor, as if his approval meant everything.

The hand on his cock gripped tighter as Yuri started to stroke him again.

“He has a huge praise kink,” Yuri said.

Like it needed to be said. Yuuri had seen that immediately. He would never tell either how Victor loved to be degraded and humiliated. That was just for them two, behind their doors. It was not something they spoke about, or really talked about. They had their safe words, and each time, Yuuri pushed it a bit further.

“You think you can take being fucked, again?” Yuuri asked.

“Da, I’m not a breakable fucking doll,” Yuri growled before leaning in to gently bite his bottom lip.

Yuuri knew he deserved that and laughed. At least he did not bite hard. Taking Yuri’s hand, he led him over where the steam had built up at the benches, running his hands through his wet hair, kissing him.

Breaking from the kiss, Yuuri spun Yuri around, placing his hand between his shoulder blades and pushing him so he could put his hands on the bench. At this angle, Yuri was about the perfect height with his ass in the air the way it was.

Victor came up next to him, kissing him before he gestured for Otabek to do the same as Yuri was.

“Together?” Victor asked with a smirk.

Yuuri giggled, “You are ridiculous.”

Victor holding Otabek’s hips, with his cock between his ass cheeks, leaning sideways to kiss Yuuri. His grip was tighter on Yuri’s hips as Victor’s tongue dipped into his mouth and he pulled away gasping.

Victor got the lube ( _who knows where it came from ok?_ ) and poured some over Otabek’s entrance, then his own cock. With a wink, Yuuri smiled as Victor poured some on Yuri and him. Both of them grabbed their cocks, stroking the lube around, and Yuuri could not help but notice just how red Yuri’s rim was from earlier.

He saw where Otabek and Yuri were holding hands as him and Victor pushed slowly into them. Water droplets were falling down Yuri’s back from all the steam. Bending over, Yuuri licked at his shoulder blades while slowly thrusting in and out. He wanted to give Yuri a moment to get use to the intrusion, being as he knew how rough him and Victor had been. Yuri was so tight around him as he dragged his cock slowly back out.

Victor was giving Otabek no such regard. A quick pace, and Otabek had his head down, moaning on each thrust.

Yuri had arched his back up, turning his head. It was hard not to stay bent over him, wrapping his arm around his face, kissing him as he fucked him slowly. This kiss was all tongue and moans. The more Yuri bent backwards, the better his ass angled for him. He felt so damn warm and good. Kissing his shoulder, Yuuri lifted back up, quickening his pace. Yuri was loud, it echoed in the shower stall around them. Skin slapping, loud moans-- it was all exhilarating. He couldn’t place if it was the steam, the wine, or all the sex, but his body was fatiguing quickly. Yuri had taken to resting his head on his arms while he screamed out on each thrust.

Victor cupped the back of his head, pulling him sideways into a kiss. Their hips out of sync as they fucked, but they didn’t care. Yuri and Otabek still held each other’s hands as they moaned and stared into each other’s eyes. Yuri had his other arm under his body, stroking himself as he about screamed out, louder than he had before, becoming impossibly tight around his cock.

Victor pulled off his mouth, and smiled at him, “Cum, Kobuta-chan.”

It only took a few more thrust, he could feel Yuri clenching tight around him. He released deep into Yuri and fell on his back, kissing at his shoulder blade.

Turning back to his partner, Victor reached around and grabbed Otabek’s cock. It took a few quick strokes and Otabek was moaning loudly, followed by Victor. They were all breathing heavy as Yuuri slid out of Yuri, and fell to the shower floor. He couldn’t see a damn thing from the steam, but was able to rest his head on Yuri’s thigh once he turned to sit on the side of his hip.

“Fuck, you need cushions in here,” Yuri grumbled.

Victor had slid down to the shower floor, only the front shower heads going, raining over their two sets of legs. Otabek was still bent over the bench, his knees to the floor.

It seemed to take longer for their breathing to return to normal and their pulses slow down. Yuri was running his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. Victor was the first to get up, and stand over in the far corner of the shower, rinsing down. Yuuri’s body was so worn out, he used the bench for leverage getting up and went to lean on Victor, allowing him to wash him down.

“Those two are going to fall asleep in here,” Victor said, kissing his neck.

“We are all tired,” Yuuri replied.

“You know we can hear you,” Yuri growled.

“Then come wash down, Koneko-chan. Once you do that, you can go to bed,” Victor said.

Groaning, Yuri got up and pulled Otabek to his feet. Victor started up the other two shower heads so they all could wash properly. Yuri and Otabek looked to be sleeping on their feet. They didn’t stay any longer than they needed to, getting out large towels and ushering the two down the hallway.

“Both of you, just sleep in and we will go out for something to eat once we all wake up,” Victor said, pushing them both into the spare room.

Yuri gave them both a longing look. Yuuri knew that look. Walking forward, he cupped Yuri’s face in his hands, kissing him good night. It was like Yuri had melted against him at that instant. Yuri was sleepy and needed to rest. Turning to Otabek, he cupped his cheek and gave him a quick kiss before they backed out the room.

“That was sweet of you,” Victor said, taking Yuuri in his arms, kissing him the moment they made it back to their room.

“I couldn’t help it, he looked like a tired little kitten,” Yuuri giggled out.

Victor kissed down his neck. Removing the towel around his waist.

“Now, I plan to reclaim you,” Victor whispered as a shiver ran down Yuuri’s spine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I have no clue what I am doing with this... It says Chapter 2/2 -- but I have no idea. lmao. If I get an idea, I may give more... if not... well... (shrugs)
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
